bad decisions
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Mina isn't sure how she got him to her place but he isn't stopping her so she doesn't stop either. aka Mina keeps making bad decisions and sleeping with guys before being honest with her feelings. College AU. Mina/Todoroki with friendship fluff Mina & Bakugo


My first (published) BNHA fanfic!  
It is actually the first part of a series I wrote for KiriMina week. (even if Kiri doesn't even appear in this, I am sorry!)  
Is cross post on AO3

As you may or may not notice, both the name of the universe and this title are after Ariana Grande songs.

Enjoy!

* * *

thank u, next

bad decisions

Mina dodges in the kitchen when she sees Kaminari approaching. Not that she doesn't want to talk to him, but when they are both drunk they tend to make the worst decisions and really, Mina is done regretting her life.

It's already bad that 85% of her school thinks she is a slut (10% being people who don't talk to others and the rest is people she actually think as friends), she doesn't need knew reason to have rumors about her.

Anyway, by Bakugo's story, Kaminari now is pinning on a girl from the music department and is keeping his dick in his pants.

It is still a theory she is not yet ready to see if it true or not.

She had been good for the past few months of avoiding boys all together. After Luna from her contemporary dance class had screamed, in class, at her to stop flirting with her boyfriend, which she was not, she was only asking about his new gym regimen, Mina thought it was better to keep a low profile until the worst of it went away.

Why thought she still thought that a uni frat party was a good idea, she wasn't sure. Didn't help that she had lost Camie in the crowd. She should've seen it coming really.

She takes a plastic cup and fills it half with coke, half rum.

As she muses if she should just go back home and work on her dance routine, she sees pretty boy Todoroki for her culture class alone.

She can't help but approach him.

"Hey, I didn't peg you for a party type."

He looks at her passive as ever. "I'm not."

She smiles. At least he's talking with her. "So whatcha doing here?"

He shrugs and looks back at his cup. She stays and waits for an answer. "Inasa thought I needed to be more social."

She nods a smile still dancing on her lips. "You are not being very social if you are just being alone in a corner."

"I'm talking to you."

She laughs and he looks back at her.

"And you were also being alone in a corner."

She shrugs. "I never said I came to be social."

"But isn't it what people do at those things?"

"Nah. Most people are here for the booze and a chance to get laid."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "You too?"

"Maybe, maybe not." An alarm in her head is telling her she's flirting but the flush on Todoroki's face is too endearing for her to care.

"So that's why you are talking to me?"

"Actually no," she answers truthfully, "I was alone in a corner and you were alone in a corner and I never saw you on those type of events so I just got curious."

"Oh."

Mina tilts her head, confused. "You wanted me to?"

He shrugs. "I just never got hit on like that."

Mina chokes on her drinks. Todoroki, one of the school heartthrob, that many girls would die to get in his pants. "You sure?"

He shrugs once more. "I had few love confessions in high school but I never understood how they could like me if we never spoke."

"You are unexpectedly pure, Todoroki."

She isn't sure how she got him to her place but he isn't stopping her so she doesn't stop either.

* * *

As he is getting dressed and saying that he has to go back home, she smiles and mentions he is welcomed anytime.

"Do you say that to every guy?"

"No just to the cute ones who are awkward as hell."

She could fall for that soft smile.

* * *

They continue sleeping together a few times. They also have good conversations and help each other in class.

Mina can't help but think how it is so much better than all the previous boys.

She wonders if she can fall in love.

* * *

He's being in his head. She teases him until he mentions a girl from his business class.

The way his eyes shine and the expression on his face turns softer,"It sounds like you have a crush." She says before she can stop herself.

He blinks once. Twice. "You think so?"

She smiles. "I know so! Why don't you ask her out?"

He looks at her as if he wanted to read her thoughts. "But we..."

"It's ok." She interrupts before he says anything. "It was fun while it last. We can still be friends!"

He stays passive as if he is processing what she is saying. "If you say so…"

Her heart breaks a little when he's not even fighting it.

Really, all the rumors and shit, she brings it to herself.

* * *

"Yaho!" She screams as she enters the apartment.

"The fuck Raccoon eyes! What do you want?"

"I'm bored, entertain me." She doesn't say she doesn't want to be alone. She wants to tease Bakugo and receive a hug from Izuku. They are the best combination of comfort.

"Why would I?"

"You're my friend!"

He glares at her but doesn't deny it, it makes her heart swells. He is the closest friend she has at the moment with Tooru being in another town.

She let herself fall on the couch.

"So, you gonna explain me what does it mean that half-half bastard is dating ponytail?"

Mina is surprised. She didn't think Todoroki would be so fast. "How do you know?"

"Fucking dumbass saw them on a date yesterday and screamed it to everyone near." Trust Kaminari to always have the gossip.

Mina smiles weakly. "He had a crush on her."

Bakugo looks at her, unimpressed. "I thought you guys were fucking."

"Yeah, that's it."

He paused. "Then why you like you gonna cry."

She doesn't realize the tear falling until Bakugo put an awkward hand on her head, offering comfort.

She bawls and only calms down when she feels sleepy. At that point, she's laying on the couch, Bakugo's hand never leaving her hair.

She half awake when she hears soft footsteps in the house.

"She's ok?" She can hear.

"Yeah. Bad breakup or something."

"You really soft on her."

"Shut up she's an idiot."

"But you love her."

"Fuck it Deku."

"Yes yes your secret that you are a big softy is safe with me.

She smiles and fall asleep.

* * *

It the first culture class since they broke it off and since Todoroki apparently asked Yaoyorozu out.

She is early but he's already there. She freezes in the door, unsure if she should go to him or sit at another seat. He waves her hello and she feels obligated to at least tell him hi.

She doesn't sit down. "I heard the confession went well."

He gives away his soft smile and her heart ache less than she would've thought. She really should give something to Bakugo as a thanks.

"Maybe we should be seen together."

"Why? Aren't we friends?"

"I don't want your girlfriend to be unnecessarily jealous."

"I'll explain. You are my friend."

She really likes how simple he makes it sound. She never had a guy tell her that. Maybe it was what it was to be all along. A friendship.

"Thank you." She whispers as she sits down next to him.

Maybe it will fuel more rumors. Maybe she'll be forever tagged as a slut.

But she has great friends who love her so it's not all bad.

The End.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Second part of this universe will be posted during KiriMina week!


End file.
